¡Bésame cariño!
by Lolo18
Summary: ¡Una niñera! Era lo último que le faltaba al perfecto y encantador Minato Namikaze, para controlar a su hiperactivo hijo de 9 años. -/- ¿Señor Namikaze?- él asintió lentamente -Soy Kushina Uzumaki, la niñera -/-


**¡Hola a todos!**

Mi primer fic MinaKushi, espero les guste.

Sofi-chan hasta que te hice caso y escribí sobre esta pareja.

Sin más los dejo disfrutar y espero que no se aburran xD

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDES DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**¡Bésame Cariño!**_

¡Una niñera! Era lo último que le faltaba al perfecto y encantador Minato Namikaze.

Era un viudo millonario, amable, inteligente, respetuoso, rubio digno del mundo; pero su hijo era la personificación del dios Shiva. No solo poseía un espíritu hiperactivo, sino destructivo.

Todos los días era algo nuevo: Naruto incendio la sala de química, Naruto colapsó la fila del almuerzo, Naruto hizo estragos en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto encerró a las porristas, Naruto insultó al profesor de literatura, Naruto, Naruto...

- ¡Naruto! -

- ¿Qué pasa papá? -

- Hoy viene la niñera y aún no te has vestido - Minato lo miró algo molesto.

- Tengo 9 años, no necesito a una vieja y fea niñera - cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la actitud egolatra de su hijo, ni Tsunade su difunta esposa, había sido de esa forma tan capaz de irritar hasta el mismo demonio. El timbre sonó y Minato suspiró, al fin había llegado la niñera que tanto le había costado encontrar; aún recordaba cuando llamó a las primeras 10 y éstas, al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, colgaron o lo mandaron al infierno. Deslizó la mano en la manilla y lentamente la abrió.

¡Santo cielo! Esa mujer era realmente hermosa y para nada vieja.

- ¿Señor Namikaze? - ¡su voz! le pareció extremadamente sensual; él asintió lentamente. - Soy Kushina Uzumaki, la niñera -

Sonrió y fue justo el detonante perfecto para el mil y un revoloteo en su estómago, molesto tal vez, pero maravilloso.

- Mucho gusto Kushina, dime Minato -

- Bien, Minato - sonrió de nuevo y él se paralizó. - ¿Me dejará pasar? - Minato parpadeó varias veces para luego maldecirse mentalmente, estaba quedando como un tonto delante de ella.

- Disculpa - se hizo a un lado y ella entró.

El cabello rojo se le movió juguetonamente y sus caderas de izquierda a derecha, lo hicieron ver hacia abajo, ¡su trasero!

- Maldito Jiraiya - susurró inaudiblemente - Me estas convirtiendo en un pervertido viejo idiota -

- ¿Dijo algo? - Kushina volteó confundida haciendo una mueca algo divertida con la boca.

- ¡No! Nada...- movió las manos en defensa. - Debo irme a trabajar - cogió un abrigo, las llaves del Audi blanco y su maleta de trabajar - ¡NARUTO PORTATE BIEN! - deslizó la mano por la manilla pero antes de salir miró a la joven - Todo un placer, Kushina -

¡Dios mío! Ese hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa y aunque quisiera disimularlo, era tan extremadamente guapo que se sentía intimidada. Las mejillas empezaron a arderle y su corazón bombeó con fuerza. ¡Si no se iba se desmayaría!

- Igualmente, Minato -

Finalmente salió y ella pudo respirar.

- ¿Te gusta mi papá? - escuchó una vocecita delante de ella provocándole un respingo, alzó la vista y ahí vio al remolino rubio. Era adorablemente lindo, pero destructivo.

- ¿Y si me gusta qué, te molesta? - cruzó los brazos y lo miró fijamente.

- Muchas han logrado enamorarlo y ninguna - hizo una pausa - Ninguna ha podido - sonrió de medio lado.

- Lástima, tener que aguantarte todos los días las aterra. - Naruto empezó a bajar la guardia y a verla con cierto interés - Creo que eres tú, el que no ha dejado que tu padre se enamore, debe ser realmente difícil perder a una esposa y que le quede como trofeo, un hijo malcriado. - sonaría dura, tenía que hacerlo si no quería formar parte del holocausto rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- su voz pareció endurecerse.

- Para la edad que tienes eres muy inteligente, no hay necesidad de repetir las cosas -

- No te metas con mamá -

- No lo hago, anda a cambiarte haremos la tarea -

- ¡Pero es sábado! -

- ¡Y QUE, HAREMOS LA TAREA! -

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! - hastiado empezó a caminar.

- ¡Estas a cargo de Kushina Uzumaki cariño! ¿Adonde vas? -

- A buscar mis libros -

- No haremos "esa" tarea - Naruto la miró confundido y ella sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. - He traído mis pinturas de uñas...- Naruto la vio aterrado, había encontrado la horma de su zapato y esto era solo el comienzo.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Minato logró salir ileso de su séquito de perseguidoras, siempre era lo mismo al salir del trabajo. ¡Era un maldito empresario, no un Playboy! Aunque bien sabía que, si alguna vez quedaba desempleado, sin duda que atacaría las empresas de modelos.

Cerró la puerta del Audi blanco, deslizó la llave y el motor rugió; era hora de regresar. Solo esperaba que Naruto no tuviese a Kushina guindando de una cuerda a mitad del balcón, y pidiendo que rogara por su vida. Suspiró cansado. - Tsunade ¿por qué me dejaste tan rápido? - Si bien era el padre modelo en una de las revistas de chismes más exitosas del país, pero solo por su pelo rubio y su cara bonita. ¡Era el padre más pendejo de todas las décadas de su familia!

Kushina.

Se dedicó a pensar en ella, en ese pelo rojo y esa voz tan sensual, su cuerpo pequeño y muy provocativo, esos labios que debían ser la gloria, y de nuevo su mente divagó a aquel trasero redondo y bien dotado. - ¡Maldito Jiraiya! - Su padre era un verdadero gigoló, y él, no se consideraba uno así que esos pensamientos empezaban a desesperarlo.

Aparcó el Audi blanco en el estacionamiento de su apartamento, abrió la puerta y cogiendo su abrigo, salió. Saludó amablemente a la recepcionista y siguió su camino, entró al ascensor y apretó el número de su piso. Quería verla. Se abrieron las puertas y salió, justo paró en el frente de su apartamento ¡estaba jodidamente nervioso!, y solo deseó que ella estuviese bien y siguiera trabajando con él. Apretó con fuerza la manilla y abrió con delicadeza, y ¡madre mía, esa mujer era un ángel!

Kushina estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá, roncando más duro que el rugido de un león y con una revista en sus manos. Bueno, un ángel algo fuera de sitio. ¡PERO ERA UN ÁNGEL! Su casa estaba más acomodada, todo limpio, el refrigerador perfectamente ordenado, el baño reluciente y Naruto profundamente dormido.

Pero eso no era todo.

La habitación de Naruto estaba arreglada a la perfección y sus libros estaban abiertos, muestra de haber estado estudiando.

- Kushina - le susurró al oído mientras la tocaba cuidadosamente.

- Mami, 5 minutos más -

Él rió por lo bajo, esa mujer empezaba a divertirlo y no solo eso. Empezaba a gustarle.

- Kushina despierta - ésta vez la tocó por los hombros y ella reaccionó algo brusco pegándole un fuerte frentazo.

- ¡MINATO PERDONAME! - preocupada se agachó revisando el chichón.

- ¡Vaya! Tremendo golpe - soltó una carcajada mientras se sobaba aún más la frente.

- ¡Lo siento! - pero su preocupación la llevó a acercarse demás, estaban realmente cerca, un centímetro más y él le daba su primer beso. ¡Y ahora que hacía!

- Yo... estoy bien - ronroneó Minato algo sonrojado ¡Demonios, quería que esa mujer lo besara de una vez!

- ¡ES TARDE! - se paró alterada y caminó hasta la salida. - Hay comida echa dentro del micro, mañana vendré más temprano. ¡ADIOS! -

- ¡Kushina! -

Trató de detenerla y besarla como nunca lo había echo jamás, pero ella ya había salido. - Ni por Tsunade he sentido este fuego, ¿será esto el amor a primera vista? - Lo averiguaría.

Y así pasaron 1 mes, 2, 3, 7, 9, un año. Todos los días era algo nuevo, Naruto empezó a respetar a Kushina y Minato a quererla. Los fines de semana se colaba del trabajo y pasaban el día juntos, a veces los confundían en la calle con una familia, y Minato tanto como Kushina se ruborizaban pero a Naruto no le hacía mucha gracia. Sin embargo su cariño hacia su niñera cambió drasticamente a uno maternal, solo había un problema. ¿Como la uniría a su padre?

Una llamada lo alegró, ¡era su abuelo el pervertido! Él le comentó sobre la relación de su niñera y ellos, le contó sus días y sus diversiones, también que su padre pasaba más tiempo con él y estaba empezando por obedecerlo. Sin duda que gracias a que Kushina Uzumaki llegó a sus vidas, les resultó todo lo que habían tratado de construir: El amor de una familia.

Jiraiya le dijo a su pequeño nieto que organizaría un fin de semana en su casa de campo, él aceptó y luego le pidió que fuese este mismo fin, Jiraiya no se opuso y colgó. Esperó pacientemente a su padre que llegara del trabajo, ese día Kushina no había podido ir a cuidarlo pero él se sentía más maduro, su padre confió en él y lo dejó solo. Minato llegó y Naruto le dijo acerca del día de campo, él se alegró y luego llamó a Kushina para avisarle. Tal vez ese era el tiempo perfecto para reflexionar sobre su vida y su futuro.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

El viaje estuvo algo callado, Kushina no tenía la misma hiperactividad de siempre, Naruto se la pasó dormido y Minato completamente preocupado por la actitud de ella. Alrededor de 3 horas llegaron a la casa de campo de Jiraiya y éste salió contento a recibirlos.

- ¡Abuelo! - el pequeño remolino se bajó del auto emocionado y abrazó a Jiraiya.

- Venga mi nieto, estas grande - una sonora carcajada se escuchó de parte de los dos.

- Papá -

- Minato, tiempo sin verte hijo - se abrazaron - ¿Quien es la belleza que te acompaña? -

- Kushina Uzumaki, mucho gusto - se acercó y Jiraiya la abrazó.

- Si algún día decides hacer realidad tu fantasía sexual, llámame belleza - le susurró Jiraiya en la oreja y ella se sonrojó, pero de rabia.

- ¡SUELTEME VIEJO PERVERTIDO! - le dio un empujón y corrió donde Minato.

- Ya empezó - le susurró el rubio y le pasó el brazo por los hombros - Vamos a tu habitación cariño -

¡Oh Santo Dios! ¿La había llamado cariño? Por primera vez se sentía amada. La tarde llegó y todos decidieron comer en el patio trasero de la casa, Kushina y Jiraiya servían la comida cuando un Bugatti Veyron azul mar, paró en el frente de la casa. Las puertas se deslizaron hacia arriba y una rubia despampanante bajó de él.

- ¡Minato! - hasta su grito sonó sensual y ronroneoso.

Jiraiya vio detalladamente el rostro de Kushina y rió de la mueca que hizo, cuando Minato y la rubia se abrazaron. La llegada de Hitomi Tomoeda traería ciertos problemas, y él sabía las intenciones que perfectamente tenía esa rubia hacia Minato.

- Kushina - la nombrada volteó y lo miró fijamente - ¿Te gusta mi hijo? - ella palideció.

- ¿De qué habla? Él es solo mi jefe - lo ignoró y siguió poniendo la mesa.

- He notado como lo miras - alzó la vista y se topó con una imagen que no le gustó para nada, Minato cargaba a Naruto y la rubia reía junto a ellos.

- Parecen la familia perfecta - dijo casi en susurros.

- Hitomi solo es amable con Naruto porque le gusta Minato, odia a los niños - suspiró - Es esa la razón por la que Minato no se casó con ella. - Kushina parpadeó 3 veces, ¿ella era su prometida?

- Pero...- trató de hablar pero Jiraiya no la dejó.

- Vamos Kushina, dale una oportunidad a Minato, suéltate más. Naruto te quiere y sé que los amas a los dos - le sonrió de medio lado.

- Lo siento Jiraiya, pero eso nunca podrá ser. -

¡Estaba malditamente comprometida con un idiota que solo quería acostarse con ella! Pero como decirle que no a su madre, como decirle no a su padre y toda su aristócrata familia. El mundo la tenía contra ella y ahora que miraba esa imagen de la familia feliz frente a ella, todas las posibilidades de ser feliz junto a esos rubios estaba deshecha.

La noche llegó y ella decidió dar un paseo por el patio, la visita de Hitomi le había hecho pensar cosas; una de ellas que estaba profundamente enamorada de ese rubio tonto. ¡Porque era un perfecto idiota!

- Kushina - esa voz, la reconocía perfectamente y ¡vaya! eso era justo lo que le faltaba.

- Solo vine a dar una vuelta, ya entro - ni siquiera volteó, no tenía ánimos de verlo.

- Entonces te acompañaré - fue hasta ella y se sentó en el césped mientras ella seguía parada.

- ¡No es necesario Minato! - pero él palmeó con la mano un lado y ella dando un respiro se sentó.

- ¿En que piensas Kushina? Te he notado algo distraída, como si te preocupara alguna cosa - ¿acaso ella era un alma abierta, como se pudo dar cuenta?

- No es nada, estoy cansada. Es todo. - miró al cielo sin notar que él la miraba.

- A mi si me preocupas - Kushina volteó algo sorprendida y él le sonrió. ¡Dios Santo! Si ese hombre le seguía sonriendo de esa forma se desmayaría.

- ¡No es nada! - giró molesta la cabeza - No es nada - suspiró.

- No te presionaré, pero sé que te pasa algo. ¿Como te ha ido en la universidad? -

- ¡Muy bien!, ya estoy ansiosa por escribir mi primer libro -

- ¿Y de que tratará? - poco a poco se le fue acercando.

- Aún no sé - lo vio y una pizca de nerviosismo apareció en su pecho, el estómago le revoloteó y el corazón casi se le sale.

- ¿Que, te gusta? - la voz varonil empezó a ronronear y ella suspiró.

- El romance y, el humor - su respiración se le agitaba.

- ¿Cómo se llamará? -

- Bésame cariño -

La besó. ¡Ave María! Esa mujer lo dejaba deseando cada vez más, besarla había sido más de lo que hubiese pedido alguna vez, era algo tosca pero delicada y deliciosamente sensual. Kushina sentía que había muerto y luego resucitado, era su primer beso en los 26 años que tenía de vida, y estaba completamente feliz que haya sido con ese rubio tonto ¿pero a quien engañaba?, de tonto solo tenía el título de rubio. Pero algo estaba mal, ella no podía besar a nadie. No podía.

Se paró bruscamente rompiendo el beso y salió corriendo.

- ¡KUSHINA! - pero ella no lo escuchó.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Había pasado una semana, ella se fue sin decir nada y tampoco le había atendido las 21 mil llamadas de Minato. Hasta Naruto estaba preocupado por su desaparición.

Era el día de su boda, ya tenía puesto el vestido y solo esperaba la señal para salir de la habitación. Quería llorar, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente y odiada. Quería salir de ahi. ¡Quería a Minato!

- Kushina -

Hasta su voz resonaba en su cabeza, esa voz perfecta y varonil que solo él poseía.

- Kushina - sintió su respiración en su cuello y bruscamente giró con todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Minato! - lo abrazó como si de ello dependiera su vida.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te casarías? - le acunó el rostro con sus manos.

- Ni yo lo sabía - triste bajó la mirada y las lágrimas que tanto le habían costado retener, salieron como cascadas.

- No llores Kushina, estoy aquí. - ella lo miró y él le sonrió - Te amo, no voy permitir que te cases con alguien del cual no amas, y si tengo que sacrificar todo por ti ¡lo haré! -

- ¡No! - le dio un leve empujón rompiendo el abrazo - No quiero que sacrifiques nada - se abrazó a sí misma - Ya la decisión está tomada. -

- ¡No seas terca Kushina! Ven conmigo - trató de tocarla pero ella no lo dejó.

- Vete - le dio la espalda.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -

- ¡Si! -

- Adiós Kushina -

Ella se giró y lo vio de pie en la puerta, lloraba más por su estupidez que por él, ¡la amaba! y ella solo lo rechazaba. ¡Era idiota! Se sentía idiota. Minato salió y ella corrió a la puerta pero ya no tenía fuerzas, cogió la manilla y se desplomó en el piso. ¡Se odiaba!

Vio al novio de pie en el altar, se limpió las lágrimas y trató de fingir una sonrisa pero alguien le impidió el paso.

- Padre -

- Vete Kushina - el hombre sonaba más asustado que de costumbre.

- Pero si tú...-

- He ahí el tema en cuestión, soy yo el que quiere que te cases no tú. - la abrazó - Perdóname hija, perdóname - y se echó a llorar.

- Eres mi padre y no te culpo - recordó al rubio - ¡Debo irme! -

Corrió hasta la salida de la iglesia pero no vio el Audi blanco, ya se había ido. Trató de parar un taxi pero todos iban llenos, no le quedó de otra que ir a pie. Divisó a lo lejos el edificio del rubio y entró agitada, conmocionando chismes entre los presentes. Tocó varias veces pero nadie le abrió.

- ¿Buscas a Minato? - una joven castaña salió del apartamento de al lado.

- Si -

- Se fue esta mañana con Naruto, dijeron que no volvían y pusieron el apartamento en venta. - la joven entró de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

Kushina se desplomó de nuevo en el piso, ahora lo comprendía. Minato fue a buscarla para que se fuera con él, y ella de idiota lo rechazó. Le dijo adiós al amor de su vida y él.

Se fue.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¡NARUTO, ESTA LISTO EL ALMUERZO! -

- ¡YA VOY PAPA! - respondió desde su habitación.

6 años habían pasado desde que se habían ido a Australia, nunca supo el por qué su padre regresó al auto hecho un fiasco, lloraba a cántaros y arrancaba con fuerza el Audi; tarde comprendió que se había enamorado de su niñera y ella lo había rechazado. De alguna forma la odió porque él también la había comenzado a amar, y quería que fuese su madre. Poco disfrutó del calor de Tsunade, y ahora que esa peliroja llegaba a su vida una vez más, le arrebataba ese amor maternal.

Habían regresado el día anterior a Japón, hoy desempacaban todo el equipaje. Volvían para quedarse.

- ¡Oye viejo! Mi novia llega mañana -

- Para ti todos son viejos Naruto, aún no aprendes a respetarme, solo tengo 36 años. ¡Y soy considerado todo un Playboy! - le decía viejo a su padre no por su físico, sino por su actitud que aunque gritara, era jodidamente calmada.

- Bien, señor pornografía barata, siéntete afortunado de que te obedezca - se sentó en la mesa.

- No sé como Hinata te soporta - lo imitó y se sentó.

- Igual que tú. Además mi novia es un ángel - muy sexy, pensó.

- De eso no hay dudas, vamos a comer. -

Al día siguiente Naruto pasó a recoger a Hinata al aeropuerto. Ella vendría a vivir con ellos puesto que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, y no iba a dejarla a cargo de cualquiera. La paseó por la ciudad y luego osaron caminar.

- Oye Naruto... ¿Tu padre no ha pensado rehacer su vida? - Hinata sabía que ese no era un tema cómodo pero decidió tocarlo.

- Sabes qué... - pero al pasar por una librería sus ojos se desviaron donde la mujer peliroja, que atendía alegremente al público. - Lo hará - sonrió y entró con la joven agarrados de manos. - ¡Kushina! - la nombrada volteó y lo vio sorprendida.

- ¡Naruto, santo Dios! - lo abrazó efusivamente - ¡Estas inmenso! Ya tienes 16 y te ves igual -

- He crecido Kushina, este cuerpo no se hace solo - las dos mujeres soltaron la carcajada - Por cierto, esta es mi novia. -

- Mucho gusto, Hinata Hyuga - le dio la mano.

- Hola Hinata, soy Kushina - aceptó el gesto y luego vio a Naruto con algo de interés - Tu padre, ¿como esta? -

- Detrás de ti -

- Hola Kushina -

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, sintió sus piernas flaquear y la respiración se le cortó. Se enderezó y con toda la brusquedad giró, y le plantó una cachetada. Minato se agarró la mejilla sorprendido y la vio. ¡Estaba furiosa!

- ¡Eres un idiota! - se le abalanzó y comenzó a golpearlo. - Idiota - lágrimas le salieron como balas y solo pudo abrazarlo. - Idiota -

- Tu eres la idiota - ella se alejó y lo vio con los ojos empapados. - Eres la mujer más idiota que hay en el mundo - rió bajito - Me rechazaste, ¡me rechazaste! -

- ¡Me dices idiota y luego te echas a reír! Insesible - con las mejillas infladas se cruzó de brazos. Minato soltó una generosa carcajada y luego la abrazó.

- Te extrañé -

- ¡NO, NO! - lo empujó - ¡Ni pienses que te salvas del castigo, me dejaste sola! -

- Kushina, no peleemos - respiró cansado.

- ¡No peleo! - empezó a revolotear las manos de un lado para otro - ¡Te fui a buscar con el estúpido vestido de novia que pesaba casi 10 kilos, se me perdió un zapato, el pelo se me enredó con un brazalete, casi gano el trofeo a la fracasada del año! - respiró profundo - ¡Todo para decirte que te amo! - se enjuagó las lágrimas - ¡Y tu te vas a Australia sin mí! - se cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.

- Kushina, te amo - se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda acunando su rostro en su cuello. - Repite que me amas. -

- Minato - estaba estática, él le dio la vuelta y la miró intesamente - Te amo - pero de nuevo la rabia golpeó su mente - ¡Vas a tener que hacer mucho para alegrarme, juro que no te perdonaré lo que has echo, irte sin mi te costará...! - pero él la pegó bruscamente hacia sus caderas, agarrando con fuerza su cintura y ella sintió arder sus mejillas.

- Solo...- le respiró cerca de los labios. - Bésame cariño -

Tal como lo pidió, Kushina lo besó.


End file.
